New and Old Friends
by sincerely-silent
Summary: With more students coming in to their new school year which means interesting relationships between the new kids, the twins , the whole schoo, and ofcourse, The Tipton Hotel.
1. The First Day

Before I begin with my story I would just have to say that I do not own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or created the show. The Disney company created it and own it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do we have to?" complained Zack. "I mean who needs an education if you can have all the babes!" 

"Oh please," Cody debated. "You need school because it helps you survive and life and I bet you can't even spell babes."

"You're half right," Zack agreed with .

"Which half?"

"The half where I can't spell."

"Okay guys knock it off." Disciplined Carey. "Now school is important for the both of you and Zack, you need it."

It was seven o'clock in the morning as Zack and Cody were eating their breakfast on their first day of the new school year. Carey was making their lunch in the kitchen as they ate. The doorbell of there hotel room rang and Zack rushed there to open the door. It was Max.

"Yo wassup dude," Max said while giving Zack props. " Did you hear that there's gonna be more kids in our school this year? The Gerald D. Academy had a fire over the summer and now , some of the kids are going to go to our school. Finally, more girls to hang out with other than you guys."

"Dude, that school has the hottest babes," Zack told Cody. "Okay lets hurry it up with our lunch. We got to get to school. Chop chop people, aller, aller."

"...That's French you know," Cody said.

"I heard these cute french girls say it when I tried to talk to them. I thought it was go when they ran away from me."

Zack and Cody went to their kitchen to see what they had for lunch. It was fruit salad. Cody took his lunch and Zack took the candybar beside his lunch. They waved good bye to their mom and slammed the door closed and ran to the elevator with Max.

"Finally," Carey said, "the silence is back." She then began to sing "What a wonderful world."

* * *

Zack, Cody and Max got to their school. 

"Zack, have you noticed anything different?" sha asked while flipping her hair. She was wearing jeans, a graphic tee and hoop earings.

"Yeah," he said. "All of the gorgeous girls!"

Max then swat him over the head with her bag and walked inside the school. Zack then scratched his head and kept looking at the new people. There was actually a lot of them. Jocks, cheerleaders, everyone! Cody and Zack went inside the school and headed toward the bullentin board to get their scheduals and locker number. When they got there, a guy with brown hair and was around five foot six was standing there looking for his schedual. He was wearing a white shirt and a blue sweater over it with baggy pants. He then noticed the twins.

"You guys must be twins," He said. "Hey, I'm Jason Gates."

"No way," Cody said while dropping his jaw. "You're Gerald D. Academy's smartest guy. I didn't believe that you looked cool too when they did a newspaper article for you!"

"Wait," Zack interupted. "How can you be the smartest guy. You look...un-geeky."

"Well, that's how Gerald D. is. The school with the best looking people. Though I wouldn't call myself good looking. Just another average guy, whose really smart. And your names are?"

"He's Cody and I'm Zack."

"Well since I'm new here, maybe we can hang out sometime with my friend Fern. You can meet her right now. Fern, come here one sec."

A girl with brown eyes and raven hair came towards the guys. She was around five foot four and was wearing a denim skirt with a belt and a white tanktop with a turquoise shrug over it. "Hey Jason. Oh, cool more people. I'm Fern Taylor. I was student council president and head tennis player at Gerald D. And you guys are?"

Zack was just staring at her very strangely. That was the first girl that actually walked up to him, and she was cute! " I'm Cack and he's Zody." Fern just stared at him as if he was from another planet.

"There Zack and Cody." corrected Jason.

"Oh so you're the weird twins Max was talking to me about," said Fern as she waved to Max. "Well, I have geography now, catch ya sometime." She then walked towards another guy that had brown hair and was wearing a black sweater. She then hugged him and they walked together to their geography class.

"Who was the guy she was with?"

"That's Dylan Wades," Jason said. "The most popular guy and the jock from our school. He's Fern's boyfriend. I can't stand that guy. I don't know how she can date him. Oh anyways, um I have to go to geography too and let me guess. You guys are going to geography too."

"How did you know? Are you like a mind reader too?" asked Zack.

"No just a smart guy." He then pointed to the bullentin board that said that zack and cody's class was geography first.

"I knew that," said Zack. The twins lead Jason to the geography room.

* * *


	2. Geography and A Wet Entrance

Ah, geography. Zack's first class to fall asleep in. When they arrived, a tall woman with blond hair was writing on the chalkboard their new lesson. She was wearing a pencil skirt and an argyle sweater. She was also wearing black heels. Cody, Zack and Jason sat in the third row and Max and Fern sat in the first. Fern waved at Zack , Cody and Jason then turned around to talk to Max.

"She's really cute," Zack said. "I'll just wait until she becomes my woman."

"...you do know she has a boyfriend," Cody interupted Zack's dream.

"Hush up," Zack said. " Woah, check it out, hot teacher. Man I thought I would never say hot and anything that has to relate with school together."

"That's Ms. Brown," Jason told the twins. "She was a teacher at Gerald D."

"Even the teachers are good looking!" Zack said amazed. "I would have transfered there if I could. Ezactly what happened?"

"Well-" Jason began.

"That would be the power of Dylan Wades. No flash photography, please," Dylan said while interupting the twins's conversation. "In the summer, I snuck into school and went into the chem lab. Anyways, I took some of them to the gym and dropped them. I thought that the school would close, and school would be gone, but, I got all of us good looking people to this...unfortunate excuse for a school. No offense."

"None taken," said the twins in unison.

"Well, I have to go now , uh," he said while trying to guess their names.

"Zack and cody," Jason said.

"Right, ciao good people," Dylan said while giving one of his glares at Jason, "Gates."

"Wades," Jason replied in a confident voice. Dylan then left them and took a seat beside Fern. He started to flirt with her a little and she tried to ignore it. Jason broke his pencil that was holding into two parts. "I can't stand that cocky guy."

"Why are Fern and him going out, they don't seem compatable with eachother," asked Cody.

"The only reason why those two is going out because of last year's poetry assignment. He read a poem to her that, uh, some other guy wrote and swept her off her feet. If she breaks up with him now, her face would be public enemy number one to the social life of this school."

"So your saying, if she tells, she dies of rumours?"

"Pretty much," he said.

Ms. Brown turned around to face her students. She put down the piece of chalk and flipped her hair. Zack gazed at her thinking of a dream which included her, and him, and a romantic restaurant. Cody dreamt of him and her, looking over maps and exploring new lands.

"She's amazing," they said at the saame time. Jason was just taking out his textbook and reading it.

"You say something?" he asked.

"Uh, no," The twins said together.

"Who can tell me which way Canada is from the U.S.A? Lets see ah, how about you Mr.Wades?" Ms. Brown began.

"That's easy, its the way where the moose live," he joked.

Everyone began to giggle except for Jason and Fern. Fern punched him in the arm and raised her hand. "I'm sorry for the comment that he said. Its north from the U.S." she answered.

"Very good," Ms.Brown complimented. "It seems that some people still have manners. Lets start everyone off with a clean slate with me. I know its strange that there are a lot of different people in this room but that's how the world works. With the contributions each person makes, it could make a better world. Now, lets get this class started. Turn your books to page 23."

* * *

Back at the Tipton Hotel, London and Maddie entered with their school uniforms soaking wet. Maddie spat out some water. Mr. Moseby, ran up to them worried about how his guests would react with two teeneged girls looking like this. "Ah, tsp, tsp, what in the world happen to you two? Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Someone made the sprinklers come on and the school couldn't shut them down. I decided to come to work since my house key is in my locker," explained Maddie.

"Why can't you get it?"asked Mr. Moseby while trying not to get wet.

"My locker is officially now a perfect place for fish to live in," Maddie said.

"Well," Mr. Moseby began, "but change into your uniform, and new rule. No wet teenagers in the lobby." Mr. Moseby turned around and headed to the front desk. Maddie and London headed for London's suite.

"Ooh," London began. "We're wet."

Maddie stared at her with a confused look as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

"And that concludes our class today," finished Ms. Brown." Now go on and learn more."

Everyone got up and headed for the door.

"Well, I have mathematics now, see ya guys," said Jason as he walked with all of his books into the next class.

Zack and Cody had gym now.Zack accidently bumped into Fern.

"Ah," she said quietly." Sorry Zack, I have mathematics and I can't find the room."

"...its the one right beside me," he said as he pointed to the class's door. "Well here's your textbook. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go over to my place after school. The Tipton Hotel."

"You live at a hotel?" Fern said. "Sounds interesting, Can Max and Jason come?"

"Why not," answered Zack.

"Sounds cool," Fern said, "I'll tell them at mathematics, we can meet at the front of the school. See you then." She took her textbook and walked into her class."

"Yes!" he screamed. He then realised that no one was in the hall. He paused to think what was happening. He just realised that class has started and ran to the gymnasium.


	3. Surprising Visit

Back at the Tipton Hotel, London waited for Maddie while she changed to her uniform in her changing room.

"You almost done?" she yelled.

"Coming," Maddie answered back. She came out with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. "Have I told you how much I love your suite?"

"Everyone has," London said with a smile. She looked at Maddie's uniform and gave a harsh look. "I'm so glad I don't work here. You all look awful in your uniforms. But, if you didn't wear uniforms, there would be the chance that you would look better than me. But, since you have the uniforms, Yay me!" She then started to jump up and down while clapping her hands.

"Well, I have to go to work," Maddie said. "And you are going to..."

"Oh, I'm going shopping," London said while getting her bag, "Daddy told me to spend any extra money he doesn't need! Yay me!" She then ran out while clapping her hands. Maddie then shut the door behind her.

* * *

After a couple more classes and lunch, Zack and Cody's school day was finally over. Jason , Max and Fern were waiting at the front of the school. The twins ran over to the group.

"Ready to go?" asked Cody.

Everyone nodded and they headed for the Tipton. On the way there, Bob scared them around the corner. Max hit him with her bag, and he joined them. They got to the entrance of the hotel. and they came threw the door. Jason and Fern looked around. They were pretty impressed. Zack ran to the other side of the lobby.

"Yo Cody, " he said, "pass my bag."

Cody threw his bag over the expensive vase that was in the middle. Mr. Moseby ran to the vase just before it hit the ground. Zack, Cody, Jason, Max Fern and Bob rushed over to see what happened. Maddie helped him up.

"Mr.Moseby are you okay?" asked Maddie.

"Thank you Madeline," he began " But , I'm alright. No throwing things near the vase in the lobby you hear me. And one other thing, Who are all these ... adolescents with you?"

"Mr.Moseby?" asked Fern. "Is that you? Its me Fern."

"Fern! I haven't seen you since two years ago. How's your grandmother?" Mr.Moseby asked.

"She's doing well, she remembers our stay at the Tipton too. Thank you for holding my nirthday party for that charity. And, is that you Maddie?"

"Fern! I didn't get to get the chance for that huge tip you gave me. You didn't have to but I really needed it at the time." Maddie said while giving her a hug. "You've grown."

"Thanks," Fern said then she turned to Mr.Moseby. "Thanks to your hotel many people are now safe from poverty. Don't worry, I spread the word about your hotel. Like I promised. Is it okay if I hang out with the twins and my other friends here?" She then turned to them.

"By all means," he said. "And whose that young fellow behind you?"

"This Jason Gates," She said. "My bestfriend. He's the smart student I was talking to you about."

"Hey," Jason said. "Your hotel is quite amazing and impressive. It sure has enough quality to give the word around."

"I like this young man already," Mr.Moseby said. "Come whenever you want."

"Thank you Mr.Moseby and nice seeing you again." She gave a wave to him and smiled then turned to her friends. "So shall we go to your suite?"

"Actually," Bob said, "what time is it?"

"Oh, its uh, four," Max answered.

Bob smiled at all of them. Zack rolled his eyes. "Fine, lets go get 4 o'clock ice cream." Bob ran to the elevator doors and shut the door. Zack looked confused. "I meant ALL of us TOGETHER!" He screamed.

"No screaming in the lobby!" yelled Mr.Moseby to Zack. They all walked slowly and quietly to the other elevator doors.

When the elevator doors shut, it was pretty crowded. "Zack get off my foot!" screamed Max.

"You're on mine!"

"No that's Cody's foot!"

"Well," Cody joined. "Fern is squishing my hand!"

"I wouldn't be squishing your hand if Zack could just you know, move!"

Everyone began to move and yell at eachother in the elevator. Fern and Jason were suddenly facing eachother, very close to eachother. They looked into eachother's eyes until Fern looked away and moved to an open space. Fern then smiled at him and Cody noticed what happened. He was leaning on the elevator's doors. He was about to say something until the doors open and he fell on his back. Bob walked infront of him with ice cream in his hands.

"You want some?" he asked but then the ice cream fell on Cody's head.


	4. DARREN GOT BURNED!

As Cody was tidying himself up, Maddie was working at her candu counter. Then Darren entered the hotel and noticed Maddie. He walked up the the candy counter and rang the bell.

"I'm Maddie how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Have you seen two twins, this loser guy and two hot girls?" he asked in a hurry.

"Why would I tell you? I don't appreciate it when guys give us girls these types of names," Maddie said with attitude.

"Because," Darren began explaining, "I'm Mr.Tipton's nephew. And I'm sure that I could tell him to fire this hot candy counter girl."

Maddie than took a candy bar from behind her. "They went upstairs to the pool and here have a free candy bar. Compliments of Maddie Fitzpatrick. I'm your girl. I adore the Tipton family please don't get me fired!"

"If you give me a pack of gummie worms too , we can say that this never happened." Maddie took a pack of gummie worms and Darren took them then headed for the elevator. He was a little ticked off for some reason.

* * *

Max and Fern were talking in front of the elevator. Then they opened and Darren came out. He passed the two girls and headed for Zack and Cody. He then held Zack from his collar. "You invited this freak and not me. We can say that never happened if you let me hang out here with you guys. I thought that you caught up when I said I'm Darren Williams, I run this school and I'm everywhere, especially at where my girlfriend is."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Fern finally said to him. "We went out on one date and now you're telling everyone a big lie! I'm sick of hiding this from everyone. I need to hang out with my friends instead of having you staring at me wherever I go! And when I am with you, you flirt with other girls right infront of me! Well guess what Mr. Darren, its over! You jerk!" She then walked up to him and dumped her ice cream on his head. Max did the same thing. Then the two of them walked to the elevator. Jason then laughed at him for a while and followed then and the twins did the same. Bob noticed that everyone was gone and headed with them as well. Darren swept the ice cream off his face.

* * *

"Dudette," Zack said, "that was really awesome. So he's not your boyfriend?"

"Never was and never will be," Fern said with a smile.

"We have to go," Max said, "we're going to the mall. We're spending the money we're gettin exchanged for all of the jewlery that Darren gave Fern. See ya." The two of them exited the Tipton.

"Hey, Jason, wanna go to our room?" Cody asked.

"Sounds cool, I guess," Jason said with a smile. "Hey Bob wanna come?"

"I guess, nothing else to do."

As the three of them headed for the elevator once again, London just came in.

"Where's Darren?" she asked.

"You mean your cousin, the twerp who just barged in?" Maddie asked. " He's on the couch."

London then rushed up to him. "What are you doing here? You promised never to come to my hotel. We had a deal, you don't come into my hotel if I gave you that five thousand dollars which I already did. That was really hard you know!"

"I was settling something," Darren said while getting up. "What's wrong, you don't want to see your adorable little cousin."

London then pushed him." You are not even my real cousin! We aren't even familized!"

"You mean related!" Maddie yelled from behind. "This kid is really annoying. You want me to call security?"

Darren then ran out the door. London then turned to her and thanked her for getting him out of his hotel. "He almost lived here instead of me. He tried to convince daddy but I paid five thousand dollars to stay away from him. He really is annoying. But thanks, here's a hundred dollars. Its my spare change." She then gave her the money and the two of them kept on talking.


End file.
